Mi Enemiga, la persona que mas amo
by Yumiko-Ai
Summary: Ella, la heredera que no pudo cumplir su sueño, pero que hará todo por hacerlo ahora. El, que solo busca vengarse de sus padres y la mejor forma es con su heredera. Pero ¿Lograra llevar acabo su venganza? o ¿Súrgira el amor primero?. Entre y descubran que pasara con esta pareja (E y T). La imagen no me pertenece.
1. Prológo

**Prólogo.**

_**Ella...**_

Una muchacha de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos amatista, caminaba tranquilamente por la calles de Tomoeda, por su andar denotaba que era alguien con suma elegancia y modales refinados, pero en su mirada se veía que era muy humilde. Acelero su paso para llegar al Parque Pingüino, y poder ver a su agente, ya que estaba decidida a cumplir su sueño costara lo que costara, ya estaba harta de tener que estar dirigida por sus padres, quería ser libre como siempre soñó, y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su destino. Su nombre, Tomoyo Daidouji

_**Él...**_

Un muchacho de cabellos cortos negros, con reflejos azules y ojos azul-zafiro, caminaba a paso apresurado, en su cara mostraba su ceño fruncido demostrando que estaba muy molesto, soltando maldiciones al aire, hacia diferentes personas, más en específico hacia una familia con unos característicos ojos amatista. Ellos habían hecho algo, que jamás les perdonaría y se vengaría, luego vería como, solo quería llegar al Parque Pingüino a ver si podía enfriar su mente y pensar en su venganza. Su nombre Eriol Hiraguizawa.

La oji-amatista se sentó en una banca cerca del parque, se puso unos lentes de sol, y suspiro, al fin había hablado con su agente, al parecer le había conseguido una audición en un bar para poder iniciar su carrera, era poco pero era mejor que nada. Saco un libro y se puso a leerlo, mientras sentía que alguien se sentaba al lado de ella.

Lindo día-dijo un hombre, lo confirmó cuando hablo.

Si, muy lindo-dijo ella, por ser cortes, no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar.

Cuando volteo a verlo se sorprendió, era un chico muy guapo, aunque sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sucias, pero fuera de eso era muy guapo. Se reprochó mentalmente, ni siquiera lo conocía, luego volvió a su libro.

Cuando volteo a verla se sorprendió, era un chica muy linda, sus ropas de etiqueta, su largo cabello finamente peinado y limpio, lo único que no podía ver eran sus ojos, pero era muy seguro que fueran hermosos.

Se quitó sus lentes, ya que quería ver mejor el paisaje. Y tal vez al muchacho también, volteo a verlo un poco alegre, pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando vio que él salió corriendo.

_Ni siquiera sé su nombre, espero volver a verlo pensó ella._

Mientras con el oji-azul.

_No puedo creerlo es ella, la heredera de los Daidouji pensó él mientras seguía corriendo hasta perderse en la lejanía._

* * *

Hola! aquí estoy, soy nueva aquí así que espero que no sean tan rudos conmigo jejeje, pues nunca he escrito algo romántico si me gustan un poco y los leo pero no escribo, a si que daré mi mayor esfuerzo por este fics y espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios para saber todas su criticas ya que son muy importantes para los escritores porque nos ayudan a crecer, les prometo que actualizare cada sábado ya que a mí no me gusta mucho esperar a si que tampoco los hare sufrir a ustedes.

Mi frase favorita que es como mi firma personal la cual usare de ahora en adelante es "Un Escritor no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


	2. Capitulo 1: Planeando mi Venganza

Gramática:

_Pensamientos de los personajes _

Cambio de escenas

$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!

Sin más que decir el primer capítulo de Mi Enemiga la persona que más amo

* * *

El oji-azul caminaba apresurado, se encontraba muy pálido y nervioso por el descubrimiento que había hecho un par de horas atrás sobre una hermosa amatista. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, no tenía amigos ni familiares en esa ciudad, hasta que un nombre le llego repentinamente a su cabeza.

_Shaoran Li_

Él era la solución a sus problemas, su único amigo, sabía que con el si podía contar, así que se dirigió a donde él vivía.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban dos muchachas jóvenes muy hermosas, una y otra oji-amatista conversando muy alegremente.

-Lo hubieras visto Tommy, tan lindo con su pelo castaño oscuro alborotado, sus ojos ambarinos es muy guapo -suspiro la oji-verde.

-Aja, a mí me parece que te has enamorado Sakura-dijo la oji-amatista sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Hoe, no como crees, yo jamás me podría volver a enamorar, tu sabes muy bien lo que me paso la última vez-dijo Sakura con una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Sakura amiga mía, no sufras por el pasado, sabes muy bien que lo que pasó, pasó, no puedes devolver el tiempo atrás, lo único que te queda es vivir tu presente. Dijo su amiga tratando de consolarla.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

El oji-azul salio del ascensor apresurado, cuando se encontró al frente de la puerta de su amigo, saco el juego de llaves con manos temblorosas.

-Maldición no encuentro la llave-dijo con tono enojado, mientas seguía revolviendo las llaves-Por amor a Dios-suplico mirando hacia el cielo y como si lo fueran escuchado encontró la milagrosa llave.

Metió la llave en el cerrojo y por fin se abrió. Cuando entro al departamento se encontró con todo patas arriba, y en la habitación que pertenecía al dueño se escucharon ruidos extraños y luego de unos segundos un golpe seco como de algo quebrándose.

Asustado por lo que pudiera ser, se armó de valor, busco una escoba y fue al dormitorio, ahí se escuchaban más los ruidos, así que abrió la puerta despacio.

Y casi se cae de la impresión, porque ahí en la cama, estaba su amigo con una rubia voluptuosa y dejare a su imaginación lo que estaban haciendo.

Cerro la puerta de golpe, ya se las cobraría después, pero no era de extrañarse ya que su amigo era un mujeriego. Se sentó en el sofá a organizar sus pensamientos, ya que las personas que estaban en esa habitación no terminarían pronto, ya que ni siquiera lo habían visto.

Su mente viajo al parque pingüino donde había visto a la amatista por primera vez, le había parecido una persona amable y de buenos sentimientos, tal vez la había juzgado mal, pero una imagen cruzo su mente, en donde se veía a constructoras demoliendo, un condominio un poco descuidado, personas corriendo con maletas y niños llorando.

Y su ceño se frunció inmediatamente, ahora que la había conocido de cara, ya sabía con quien se vengaría, pues él sabía que lo único que les dolería en los más profundo de sus corazones a los Daidouji era su única y preciada hija, tal vez ella no tenía toda la culpa, pero tampoco la tenían todas esas familias a quienes les habían quitado el único hogar que tenían.

Y con ese pensamiento, empezó a idear su plan:

1. Primero la conquistaría, sería fácil ya que él no era para nada feo, y con sus encantos caería fácilmente.

2. Cuando ya la hubiera conquistado y fueran novios oficiales, le pediría que lo presentara a sus padres y ahí vería como entrar a la empresa y hundirla para hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron

3. Luego le rompería el corazón y le haría saber que gracias a ella pudo termino con la empresa de sus padres para hacerla sentir culpable.

Si, era perfecto ese plan, sin duda alguna vería sufrir a los Daidouji y así hacerlos pagar por todo, y con ese último pensamiento se acostó a dormir.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

En un hermoso departamento, una chica de ojos amatista estornudaba sin parar mientras su amiga de ojos verdes la miraba preocupada.

-Tomoyo ¿No será que pescaste un resfriado?- pregunto su amiga preocupada por su salud.

-No lo creo Sakura achís!-dijo o más bien estornudo su amiga.-Creo que alguien está hablando de mí.

-Ohh ¿Y quién podrá ser eh?-dijo Sakura pícaramente, recordando a cierto oji-azul, el cual le había contado su amiga unas semanas atrás.

-No,… no es lo que. .. estas pensando-dijo una Tomoyo sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

-Jajajaj deberías ver tu cara Tomoyo, jajaja estas más roja que un tomate-dijo Sakura riendo a carcajadas.

-Sakura-reprocho Tomoyo muy apenada.

-Lo siento Tommy pero es que Tú, La Señorita, Yo Jamás Me Enamoraría, mírate como estas y es que no aguante-dijo Sakura echándose a reír otra vez-

-Aja, pero tú no puedes hablar mucho Sakura, yo no lo conozco solo creo que es lindo, en cambio tú lo conoces y si estas enamorada ¿O me equivoco?-dijo su amiga recuperando su compostura y adoptando otra vez su Modo "Molestar a Sakura"

Su amiga paro en seco, y empezó a reír nerviosamente, como un niño cuando lo descubren en sus fechorías.

-Que! ¿Yo? Jamás Tommy y menos de ese patán, maleducado, tonto, de hermosos ojos, cabello alborotado y sonrisa perfecta-dijo Sakura hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, negó rotundamente- Quise decir que es un zopenco de lo peor, maleducado e idiota, si eso es- dijo Sakura agitando las manos al aire y negando con su cabeza una y otra vez.

Jajajaja Sakura no tienes por qué negarlo se te nota, solo espero que ese Li te trate como te lo mereces sino se las verá conmigo-dijo Tomoyo con una cara maléfica.

_Cuando Tomoyo se enoja o algo le molesta en serio asusta. Pensó Sakura_

-Ya vuelvo -dijo Tomoyo.

Aunque la castaña ni la escucho ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

POV SAKURA

Suspire, Tomoyo tenía razón, en realidad si me había enamorado de él, es solo que no sabía si era el indicado, aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí aquella tarde lluviosa. Al principio me había parecido un descortés total, aunque después que lo conocí me di cuenta de que era un buen chico, pero no se aún si sea para mí. Vi como Tomoyo entraba con una bandeja de té y panecillos.

-¿Quieres té Sakura?-me pregunto Tomoyo, le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

Me sirvió un poco, y me dio un panecillo, le agradecí con la mirada.

-Y Sakura-voltee a verla-Dime cuando me llevaras a conocer a es tal Li-me pregunto Tomoyo y por su cara, vi que estaba muy interesada.

-Mmm, te parece el próximo sábado-le dije, después de comerme el panecillo que tenía.

-Sí, será perfecto-me contesto, duramos algunos minutos en silencio hasta que me atreví a preguntar.

-Y dime Tommy, ¿Cómo te va en el bar?-pregunte, vi que se tensó un poco, y yo sabía porque.

Tomoyo, llevaba trabajando en un bar como cantante hacia unas semanas, su sueño era convertirse en una, pero se vio interrumpido, cuando sus padres decidieron que era hora que ella se encargara del legado familiar "Las Empresas Daidouji".

Llevaba trabajando allí desde que dejo la universidad de Artes, Tomoyo pensaba ir hacia Estados Unidos ya que allí, una Disquera se había interesado en ella, pero no pudo por el motivo mencionado. Además por lo que me había dicho Tomoyo, yo era la única que por el momento sabia de ello.

-Bien Sakura, me va muy bien, pero- suspiro-Todavía no sé si fue lo mejor-me dijo, y vi como un par de lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

-Oh Tommy, claro que fue lo mejor, ese es tu sueño, sé que la tía Sonomi y el tío Eril tal vez no se lo tomen muy bien, pero ya verás como todo se resolverá-dije tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, aunque debo decir que ni yo misma me creía esas palabra.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

Despertó ya que sintió algo frio en su cara y vio a su mejor amigo con un jarrón medio lleno, sonriéndole cínicamente.

-Ya despertaste bello durmiente-le dijo su amigo burlándose de él.

-Jaja muy gracioso Shaoran-dijo Eriol con una mirada que decía "Vuelve a hacerlo y te mato"

-Y dime, ¿Por qué tengo el orgullo de que su majestad me visite?-dijo Shaoran restándole importancia a las miradas asesinas que le mandada su mejor amigo.

-Ignorare todo lo que has dicho estos últimos 3 minutos y seguiré como si nada-dijo Eriol-Por cierto ¿Por qué no estabas con la morena de hace 2 días?

-Eriol amigo mío, tu más que nadie debería saber que ninguna mujer está en la cama 2 veces con este galán-dijo Shaoran arrogantemente.

-¿Así?-vio a su amigo asentir-Pues ¿Qué me dices de cierta chica de ojos verdes?-vio a su amigo removerse en su asiento.

-Sakura es diferente a las demás, ella es como un vaso trasparente, cuando la ves a los ojos, sientes que ves la ternura encarnada en persona, además de bella es inteligente aunque un poco torpe e ingenua-dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa sincera, aunque después agrego-Pero ya verás cómo me la llevo a la cama, ninguna mujer se me resiste.

-Si claro como tú digas-dijo Eriol, no creyéndole del todo.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Shaoran, se disculpó con Eriol y fue a contestar. Luego de unos momentos sonó el timbre, como Shaoran aún estaba al teléfono, él fue a contestar.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a una pelirroja alta, un cuerpo de súper modelo, con una minifalda negra que dejaba sus piernas blancas al descubierto y apenas si cubría lo necesario y una camiseta roja con un gran escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Buenos días Señora Mitsuki-dijo Eriol viendo indiferente a la pelirroja.

-Hola Eriol sabes que puedes decirme Kaho, estamos en confianza-dijo la pelirroja inclinándose un poco dejando ver mejor su escote.

Suspiro irritado esa mujer en serio lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Oh Eriol porque te pones así, yo solo pasaba a saludar-dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a Eriol y empezaba acariciarle la pierna.

-Mire Señora Mitsuki, usted debería estar en su casa esperando a que regrese SU ESPOSO-dijo mientras apartaba bruscamente su mano, haciendo énfasis en Su Esposo, y vio como la pelirroja funcia el ceño, se daba vuelta y desaparecía muy enojada.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Shaoran

-Kaho Mitsuki-dijo Eriol molesto y con esto su amigo entendió.

-¿Y quién te llamo? acaso alguna ex-dijo Eriol restándole importancia al asunto.

-Era Sakura, quiere que nos veamos en el Café My Little Love , porque su mejor amiga quiere darme "El Visto Bueno"-dijo Shaoran haciendo un gesto gracioso con sus manos al referirse a El visto bueno.-Por cierto ¿Quieres venir conmigo?, necesito a alguien que se quede con la amiga de Sakura para poder estar con ella a solas.

-Mmm no lo sé.-dijo Eriol pensando que a lo mejor se aburriría.

-Oh vamos no seas aburrido, anda di que si-dijo Shaoran jalándole la manga de su camisa.

Suspiro-Está bien-dijo Eriol.

-Por cierto Eriol ¿Por qué viniste a visitarme?-pregunto el castaño.

Su amigo adopto un aspecto serio, lo que inquieto al castaño.

-No sé si debería, porque aún no estoy seguro-dijo el oji-azul no muy convencido si decirle o no.

-Soy todo oídos-dijo Shaoran igual de serio que Eriol.

El oji-azul se removió un poco incómodo en su asiento, aspiro una bocanada de aire antes de decir.

-La encontré-

* * *

Hola como están todos espero que bien.

Sé que dije que iba a publicar cada sábado pero desde mañana no voy a poder tener internet debido a una falla con mi línea así que tuve que apresurarme a escribirlo para no quedarles mal, se que es un poco corto pero apenas estoy empezando así que espero que me entiendan pero dare odo mi esfuerzo para siguiente capitulo para hacerlo mas largo.

Este capítulo va dedicado a:

**Tomoyo Ciruela Estelar** ya que ella fue la primera que escribió y que me dijo que le gusto esta historia, así que amiga este capítulo es por ti espero te guste y sigas comentando.

También quiero agradecerle a

**The Eternal Silence **muchas gracias por tu comentario me sirvió de mucha ayuda con respecto a los diálogos, la verdad es que yo tenía esa duda pero gracias a ti se disipo y con respecto a la ortografía gracias yo siempre leo los capítulos una y otra vez hasta que veo que no tengo errores, porque así es más fácil para los lectores entender la historia.

Y también a

**Meiling2014 **me alegra que te guste la historia y que te haya dejado súper enganchada, me alegró ver que personas como tú, que a pesar de no tener cuenta aquí, lean mis historias y se tomen la molestia de comentarla espero te guste esta capitulo.

Debo decirles muy a mi pesar que debido a la falla que voy a experimentar y de la cual no sé cuándo la acomoden, no podré decirles para cuándo estará el próximo capítulo, pero les prometo que apenas tenga internet lo subo.

Proximo Capitulo "**U****na cita a ciegas"**

Sin más que decir nos leemos pronto y crucemos los dedos para que la falla se restaure rápido.

"Una Escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


	3. Capitulo 2: Una cita a ciegas

Hola aquí está, el tan esperando segundo capítulo, perdonen la demora.

* * *

Un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro caminaba a paso de tortuga literalmente, no quería llegar al café en donde debía reunirse con su amigo, la chica que a este le gustaba y la amiga de esta, aun no estaba seguro de cómo había aceptado semejante estupidez, ni de como se había dejado manipular por él, aunque el recuerdo de ese día, también le trajo otro aún más desagradable.

FLASHBACK

Por cierto Eriol ¿Por qué viniste a visitarme?-pregunto el castaño.

Su amigo adopto un aspecto serio, lo que inquieto al castaño.

-No sé si debería, porque aún no estoy seguro-dijo el oji-azul no muy convencido si decirle o no.

-Soy todo oídos-dijo Shaoran igual de serio que Eriol.

El oji-azul se removió un poco incómodo en su asiento, aspiro una bocanada de aire antes de decir.

-La encontré-le dijo al castaño.

-¡¿QUE?!-le pregunto o más bien le grito al oji-azul, parándose como un resorte.

-Lo que oíste la encontré, yo todavía no puedo creerlo, pero es ella tiene los mismos ojos que caracterizan a esa familia-dijo el oji-azul con un tono amargo en su voz.

-¿Todavía vas a seguir con eso de tu venganza Eriol?-pregunto el castaño igual de serio que hace unos momentos atrás.

-Sabes muy bien que jamás podre perdonar a la Familia Daidouji-dijo el oji-azul igual de serio.

-Pero, me he enterado que la chica no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso, en realidad todo fue idea de Sonomi y Eril Daidouji, no crees que estas yendo demasiado lejos, digo a mí tampoco me gusto lo que hicieron, pero no deberías de atentar contra la chica-dijo el castaño tratando de razonar con su amigo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso la lastimaría?-dijo el oji-azul con un sonrisa burlona-Si lo vemos de otro modo le voy a hacer lo mismo que tú les haces a las chicas con las que te acuestas, o me vas a decir que no las enamoras y luego las tiras como trapo sucio-dijo Eriol observando al chico enfrente suyo, para ver su reacción, quería lograr que se enfadara para olvidar el tema.

-Se lo que tratas de hacer, pero déjame decirte que no lo conseguirás, y tienes un poco de razón, pero a diferencia de ti, las chicas saben que no vamos a ser nada y que es cuestión de una noche, ellas son las que se hacen fantasías, pero esa chica va a creer que en realidad tú la quieres y eso amigo mío ya es jugar con sus sentimientos-dijo el castaño mirando detenidamente a su amigo, el cual se sumergía en sus pensamientos como reflexionando.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde ese día no había podido dormir bien, debido a las palabras de su amigo, algunos momentos pensaba que tenía razón y que en realidad la chica no se lo merecía, pero luego recordaba lo que le hicieron a su hogar y a su madre y esos pensamientos de remordimiento se esfumaban.

Pero debía dejar de pensar en eso y apurarse ya que para su desgracia debía ir a ese café por culpa de su amigo, después pensaría maneras de asesinarlo y que nadie supiera, sonrió por ese pensamiento, mientras seguía caminando para encontrarse con el castaño.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

Una hermosa chica de cabellos largos y unos característicos ojos amatista estornudaba sin parar mientras sostenía en sus manos dos conjuntos, los cuales uno de ellos usaría para reunirse con su amiga y el chico que a ella le gustaba. Cuando paro ese ataque se dijo para sí misma.

-Últimamente he estornudado mucho, ¿Pescare un resfriado?-se preguntó a si misma mientras se tocaba la frente.

-Bueno no importa, ahora debo escoger un conjunto, espero que me guste uno de estos dos porque ya no tengo más ropa-dijo y miro en su cama un montón de ropa la cual había descartado, ya que según ella no era para la ocasión.

Uno de los conjuntos consistía en una camisa blanca sin magas, con una falda floreada en diferentes tonos azules, una chaqueta azul marino con un cinturón negro y zapatos de plataforma igual en azul marino. El otro era un pantalón negro rasgado, una camisa gris pegada al cuerpo que decía "I'M SEXY" y unas zapatillas también grises. Opto por el primer conjunto ya que era mejor para una cita con el amigo de su mejor amiga.

Se vistió, se maquillo muy suave, recogió su pelo en una coleta alta y como toque final le agrego un broche de mariposa color negra. Tomo su cartera, sus lentes de sol y fue a tomar el autobús. Le envió un mensaje a Sakura donde le dijo que llegaría un poco tarde.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

En el Café My Little Love, se encontraban dos castaños hablando muy animadamente, mientras esperaban a sus mejores amigos.

-Y dime Sakura ¿Cómo es tu amiga?-pregunto el castaño interesado por saber acerca de ella.

-Pues es una chica extraordinaria, muy bella, aunque no es presumida, sabe cantar, cocinar, se viste muy bien, es buena en su trabajo, pero a la vez es muy dulce y tierna, cuando la llegas a conocer bien te enamoras de su personalidad-dijo Sakura orgullosa su amiga.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?-pregunto el castaño.

-Se llama To…-dijo Sakura cuando fue interrumpida por la camarera que les trajo sus batidos.

-Aquí tienes galán-dijo la camarera acercándose al castaño y dándole el batido ignorando completamente a la castaña.

-Camarera yo no pedí chocolate, pedí fresa, así que si es tan amable de cambiármelo-dijo Sakura no muy contenta de que esa chica coqueteara a su cita.

-Claro señorita-dijo la camarera mirando muy mal a Sakura, mientras se perdía por la cocina.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo el castaño divertido por lo que acababa de ver, Sakura la chica más tierna que había conocido mirando maléficamente a la camarera.

-No sé de qué hablas-dijo Sakura haciéndose la desentendida.

El castaño iba a preguntar algo pero se calló cuando escucho la campana que anunciaba a un nuevo cliente, se volteo para ver quién era y vio a su mejor amigo con una cara de aburrimiento total, le alzo la mano para que lo viera, mientras el oji-azul caminaba hacia ellos. Cuando llegó se sentó al lado del castaño y vio a la chica enfrente de este.

La examino detenidamente, no muy alta, cabello castaño que le llegaba por los hombros, ojos esmeraldas, muy lindos, se veía que era muy frágil e inocente, le sorprendió mucho que su amigo se involucrara con una chica así, esas no eran su tipo, había veces como estas que en realidad odiaba a su amigo.

-Sakura te presento a Eriol Hiraguizawa mi mejor amigo, Eriol ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la chica más bella que he conocido-dijo el castaño haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Kinomoto es un placer conocer a la chica que tiene loco a este tipo-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa señalando a su amigo.

-El placer es mío, pero puedes llamarme Sakura si quieres –dijo Sakura con un lindo tono rosa en la cara.

-Muy bien Sakura, entonces tú puedes llamarme Eriol-dijo el oji-azul mirando a la castaña, esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto Sakura ¿Cuando llegara tu amiga?-pregunto el castaño a la chica enfrente de él.

-No tarda en llegar, pero es que tenía que recoger algunas cosas en su trabajo-dijo Sakura, mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta nerviosa.

_-Esa chica a lo mejor se cree que es la crema y nata del mundo, y que puede llegar a la hora que le plazca, genial ahora tendré que lidiar con una niñita de papi- pensó el oji-azul._

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

Por otro lado una chica de ojos amatistas se encontraba corriendo porque llegaba tarde a la reunión, hasta que por fin se encontró al frente del Café My Little Love, se arregló un poco su atuendo y el pelo, ya que se le había alborotado un poco.

Abrió la puerta y busco con la mirada a su amiga, luego de unos momentos la encontró, estaba en una mesa un poco retirada y por lo que aprecio estaba acompañada de dos chicos, uno de pelo castaño y otro de pelo negro. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de su amigo luego vio mejor a los chicos enfrente de ella.

Uno alto, de piel un poco bronceada y ojos ambarinos seguramente ese era el chico que le había mencionado Sakura, en cuanto al otro era de la misma estatura que el primero, pero este tenía una piel nívea, ojos azules y pelo negro con unos extraños destellos en color azul, se le hacía muy familiar, pero no lograba recordar en donde lo había visto.

-Bueno Shaoran, Eriol, ella es Tomoyo mi mejor amiga y la chica de la que les hable-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shaoran la miro, era muy bella a decir verdad, se veía que era una chica de buenos modales, aunque lo que más le intrigaba era que guardaba debajo de eso lentes de sol. En cuanto a Eriol estaba un poco nerviosos no sabía porque, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que a esa chica ya la había visto antes, pero no recordaba en dónde.

La chica que acababa de entrar se quitó los lentes de a poco dejando ver sus hermosos ojos amatista, mientras dejaba a los presentes con la boca abierta, y no precisamente por su belleza.

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto en conocerlos-dijo la chica con un hermosa sonrisa.

_-No puedo creerlo es ella, la hija de los Daidouji-pensó el castaño._

_-Es ella la misma chica del parque, la heredera-pensó el oji-azul._

Luego de algunos minutos de un silencio incomodo, el oji-azul exclamo.

-Shaoran, ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento afuera?-pregunto el oji-azul tornándose completamente serio, dándole a entender a su amigo que no recibiría un No por respuesta.

-Claro, si nos disculpan chicas-dijo el castaño, sin siquiera voltear a verlas.

Cuando estuvieron afuera del café, sin que nadie pudiera verlos, se miraron muy seriamente antes de que el oji-azul dijera.

-Es ella Shaoran, la hija de esa familia, por eso se me hacía tan conocida, ya la había visto aquella vez en el parque-dijo el oji-azul recordando al parque pingüino, donde la había visto por primera vez.

-Lo sé, ahora entiendo eso de que "El mundo es un pañuelo", pero ¿Ahora qué haremos?-pregunto el castaño-Es amiga de Sakura, y ya no sé si me gusta tu plan.

-Shaoran, tengo que seguir con mi plan, y esto solo me facilita las cosas, además tu igual no te quedaras con ella ¿O sí?-pregunto irónico el oji-azul.

Por un momento vio a su amigo reflexionar, como arrepintiéndose de lo que le iba a hacer a la chica, pero como llego se fue.

-Bah, haz lo que quieras-dijo el castaño.

-Muy entonces pondré en práctica la primera fase de mi plan "Conquistarla"-dijo el oji-azul orgulloso de lo que iba a hacer.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

Mientras con la chicas.

-Siento haber llegado tarde Sakura pero es que tenía que ir a retirar los papeles, que te dije mi oficina-dijo la chica que acababa de llegar a la castaña al lado suyo.

-No te preocupes Tommy, no llevábamos mucho tiempo esperándote-dijo Sakura para calmar a su amiga.

-Gracias Sakura, por cierto ese chico que estaba sentado al frente tuyo, ¿Es el famoso Shaoran?-dijo Tomoyo golpeando suavemente con el codo a su amiga, haciéndola sonrojar.

Eh, pues si-dijo Sakura jugando con sus dedos.

Tomoyo rompió a carcajada limpia, ya que su amiga a pesar de tener 23 años, todavía se comportaba como una niña y se avergonzaba por todo, en serio le gustaba molestarla.

-Oye por cierto Sakura, ese chico de ojos azules, se me hace muy conocido, creo que lo he visto en alguna parte-dijo Tomoyo profundizándose en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién, Eriol?-pregunto Sakura.

-Um ¿Quién es Eriol?-pregunto Tomoyo confundida.

La castaña iba a responderle, cuando sintió a alguien acercarse.

-Yo soy Eriol, un placer conocer al Ángel más bello de este mundo-dijo Eriol agachándose y besando delicadamente la mano, dejando a una Tomoyo muy sonrojada.

-Muy bien, que les parece si nos vamos de paseo a la feria que abrieron recientemente-propuso muy sonriente Shaoran.

-Sí, vamos, anda di que sí Tommy, por fis-suplico Sakura, poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito.

Tomoyo rodo los ojos y sonriente exclamo-Está bien, pero nos vamos a las 10:00pm, le prometí a tu padre que te llevaría temprano.

-Gracias Tommy, te quiero mucho-dijo Sakura mientras se le guindaba al cuello a Tomoyo y la abrazaba muy fuerte.

Se dirigieron a la caja y pagaron lo que comieron, luego salieron. Los castaños iban adelante hablando muy amenamente, mientras los otros dos, se encontraban un poco apartados de la pareja e iban en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, Ella porque aún no se le quitaba esa sensación de que lo conocía de alguna parte, y El, porque no sabía cómo empezar a poner en marcha su plan.

Hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza, y la puso en marcha.

-Oiga señorita Daidouji, tengo la impresión de que la he visto en alguna parte ¿No le sucede lo mismo?-pregunto Eriol, con una sensual sonrisa.

-Sí, tengo la misma impresión, pero puedes dejar las formalidades de un lado Hiraguizawa-dijo Tomoyo, con una radiante sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo, pero puedes llamarme Eriol, y creo haberte visto, tal vez ¿En el parque pingüino?-dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo estuvo pensado algunos momentos, hasta que recordó un hecho que no había podido olvidar y abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Tu eres el chico del parque, él que salió corriendo ¿Cierto?-pregunto Tomoyo, viendo con sus hermosos ojos al chico, que hicieron que este se sonrojara un poco.

-Sí, bueno es que recordé que tenía un compromiso muy importante, por eso salí corriendo-se apresuró a decir Eriol, no quería quedar como un loco enfrente de ella, y más ahora que la habida encontrado.

Tomoyo trato de reprimir esas risas que se le estaban escapando, pero no pudo y se soltó a reír a carcajada limpia, mientras algunas personas los veían raro.

-Lo siento es que eres muy gracioso-dijo Tomoyo apretándose el estómago ya que le dolía por haber reído tanto.

Llegaron a la entrada del parque aunque por ningún lado se veía a la pareja de castaños, la oji-amatista preocupada, llamo a su amiga y esta le dijo que no se preocupara, ya que estaba con Shaoran y que se reunirían en la entrada del parque a las 10:00.

-Bueno, parece que ese par quiere unos momentos a solas, así que solo somos tú y yo Eriol- dijo Tomoyo a su acompañante.

-Si eso parece, te gustaría acompañarme a subir a todos los juegos que podamos en esta feria-dijo Eriol y le ofreció su brazo a su acompañante.

-Para mí sería todo un honor-dijo Tomoyo muy sonriente.

Así se la pasaron lo que quedo de la noche, se subieron a todos los juegos que había en esa feria comieron, Hot Dogs, Palomitas, Algodones de azúcar, Helados, Refrescos, en fin de todo, solo les quedaba una última atracción a la cual subir y era, La Rueda de la Fortuna.

-Vamos Eriol, no seas aguafiestas, esta es la última, di que si-suplico la oji-amatista, halándole la manga de la camisa al oji-azul.

-Está bien pero esta es ultima ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Eriol.

-Si la última, lo prometo-dijo Tomoyo muy alegre.

_-Se ve muy linda, cuando esta alegre, tal vez ella no es tan diferente a mí-pensó Eriol_

Pero la imagen de una mujer peli-negra acostada en una cama de hospital, azoto sus pensamientos, y sus facciones se volvieron frías.

Los dos chicos entraron en una cabina de las tantas que tenía la rueda de la fortuna, se sentaron en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra, La una porque estaba muy maravillada con el paisaje, El otro porque estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cuando paro la rueda, ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada a esperar a los castaños.

-Este día fue muy lindo ¿No lo crees?-pregunto la amatista.

El oji-azul solo se limitó a asentir.

Luego divisaron a la pareja de castaños, agarrados de las manos muy sonrientes.

-Hola Tomoyo, lamento habernos adelantado-dijo Sakura con un lindo tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes Sakura, de todas formas veo que les fue muy bien-dijo Tomoyo muy sonriente aunque había algo en su sonrisa que no convencía mucho a Sakura.

-Lástima que nos tengamos que despedir mi hermosa Flor de Cerezo-dijo Shaoran besándole la mano que tenia de Sakura, haciendo que esta se le subiera toda la sangre a las mejillas.

-Nos podemos ver después Shaoran yo te llamo-dijo una Sakura muy nerviosa.

-Por mi está bien-dijo Shaoran con esa sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba

Mientras con los peli-negros.

-Me alegra haberte conocido Eriol-dijo Tomoyo mirando sus pies, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-A mí también, espero volver a verte-dijo Eriol besando la mano de Tomoyo, y esta tenía el mismo rojo en sus mejillas que un tomate.

-Nos vemos chicos-dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-Hasta luego chicas-dijeron esta vez los chicos al unísono.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

En el auto con las chicas.

-Tommy, no me lo vas a creer pero Shaoran me pidió ser su novia y acepte-dijo Sakura muy feliz.

-Me alegro por ti Sakura, pero ten mucho cuidado, aún ese chico Li no me convence.

Claro Tommy no te preocupes, y que me dices de tu y Eriol-pregunto la castaña muy sonriente.

-Es muy guapo, no lo puedo negar, y además ese es el chico que vi en el parque, del que te conté, pero no lo sé, hay algo muy raro en ese chico.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

En el parque con los chicos.

-Quien diría que me encontraría a la mismísima heredera de los Daidouji, al ir a una cita con mi amigo-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si es cierto pero recuerda, que el que juega con fuego se puede quemar-dijo Shaoran apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Aja como tú digas, pero debes reconocer que fue muy divertido, como…- dijo Eriol intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su amigo.

-Una cita a ciegas-

* * *

Hola espero que estén todos bien, disculpen la demora, pero es que como todos ya sabrán que tenía una falla de internet, por lo menos ya se resolvió.

Este capítulo muestra a un Shaoran un poco malo, pero esperemos que nuestra castaña de ojos verdes lo pueda sacar de esas ideas. En cuanto a Eriol se mostrara muy dulce con Tomoyo y amargado cada vez que piense en su familia "y lo que paso", en cada capítulo dejare una pista para que puedan ir imaginando que fue lo que paso con Eriol y su pasado, así que ustedes deberán ir armando el rompecabezas y en los últimos capítulos se resolverá este enigma.

Espero sus comentarios para saber si este capítulo les gusto, estoy empezando a hacer el siguiente así que si mi musa no se va de vacaciones lo tendré más o menos para el miércoles.

**Próximo capítulo: "Un bar y una corista"**, sin más que decir nos leemos.

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


End file.
